Saving the CEO
Saving the CEO 'is a red hot romance book released on December 19, 2019. Summary ''He’s a CEO with a problem. You’re the math whiz with a solution. But when you add business and pleasure together, this equation gets a lot more complicated. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Can You Keep a Secret? CEO Jack Winter is a regular at your bar, but you've never spoken with him until today. There's definitely chemistry between you, but something keeps Jack at a distance. Can you uncover the truth and save the CEO? Chapter 2: Jack is Back You're determined to figure out Jack's secret, but he has other ideas for the two of you. You find yourself breaking all the rules for him, but rules were meant to be broken, right? Chapter 3: The Secret Jack is finally ready to tell you what's been weighing on his mind. Are you ready for the truth and what comes next? Chapter 4: The $50,000 Deal Jack wants you to work for him undercover? You agree to the deal, but it means your relationship must be strictly professional. Can you really keep away from this sexy CEO? Chapter 5: What Do You Really Want? Jack invites you into Winter Enterprises and you come face to face with the enemy. Chapter 6: Dinner Plans Your strictly professional relationship with Jack flies out the window, and he ends up coming home with you. Where do you go from here? Chapter 7: Movie Night You and Jack go back to a normal routine, but every time you're together, sparks fly. Can you keep pretending this connection between you is purely physical? Chapter 8: Four Days You and Jack put an expiration date on your relationship. You have four days to satisfy your craving for Jack. Time is ticking and you aren't planning to waste a second of it. Chapter 9: Falling When your addict mother unexpectedly shows up on your doorstep, it's Jack's turn to save you. Chapter 10: The Winter House Jack finally invites you into his home. What will you learn about him inside his own domain? Chapter 11: Push and Pull After a magical night with Jack, he starts pushing you away. Have you finally broken one too many rules? Chapter 12: The Christmas Party Jack invites you to his annual Christmas party. Can you impress him and dazzle his friends, or will you run out of holiday cheer? Chapter 13: After Party You and Jack enjoy an exclusive after party with a guest list of two. You're happier than you can remember, but can this truly last? Chapter 14: Road Trip Carl confides in you, much to your surprise. He asks you not to tell Jack, but that's easier said than done when you have to be with him 24/7 for the next few days! Chapter 15: Coffee There's magic in the air as Jack drives you to a winter wonderland. It's hard not to feel like you're on vacation, but you and Jack have redrawn lines that can't be crossed. Chapter 16: The Wexler Deal It's time to get your head in the game! You and Jack need to close the deal with David Wexler, but first, you need to win over his son, Brian. Chapter 17: Hot Tubs and Treehouses You're finding it hard to focus on business with Jack constantly nearby. Maybe it's time to blow off some steam... Chapter 18: Text Messages Everything is going smoothly, and you and Jack have rekindled your passionate entanglement. Things seem too good to be true, and one wrong text could unravel it all. Chapter 19: Next Steps Jack has abandoned you! How do you move on with your life without him, especially when trouble comes knocking? Chapter 20: Constellations Jack brings you the stars to apologize for everything. Are you ready to forgive him and take the next steps together? Author The original author of the story is Jenny Holiday. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Jenny Holiday is a USA Today-bestselling and RITA-nominated author whose works have been featured in The New York Times, Entertainment Weekly, The Washington Post, and National Public Radio. She grew up in Minnesota and started writing at age nine when her fourth-grade teacher gave her a notebook to fill with stories. When she's not working on her next book, she likes to hang out with her family, watch other people sing karaoke, and throw theme parties. A member of the House of Slytherin, Jenny lives in London, Ontario, Canada. Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Jenny Holiday